


Potions Essay

by ran_a_dom (revabhipraya)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Era, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Library, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/ran_a_dom
Summary: Writing Potions essay together was, surprisingly, not as horrible as it sounded.





	Potions Essay

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Esai Ramuan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870390) by [revabhipraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya). 



> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © JK Rowling. I gain no profit of writing this fanfiction.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon, OOC, typo(s).

.

.

.

After finishing today's Potions Class which unexpectedly turned fun this year, Harry walked with Hermione to Hogwarts's Library to collect references for their Potions essays. Actually, Harry could write his essay based on the Half-Blood Prince's book, but Hermione insisted that one source was not enough to be the base of their essays. Harry then decided to just go with what the girl said. Besides, Hermione's help was never disappointing.

“Why didn't we ask Ron to come along?” asked Harry when he and Hermione finally arrived in the library.

“Ron?” Hermione scoffed hardly. “He's had someone to be asked for.”

Ah, Lavender Brown. How could Harry forget about that?

“But we're still his friends, aren't we?” It turned out Harry had not given up to ask Ron. His only reason, was likely, was he didn't want Hermione's only “hit” object. “Maybe he wanted to be asked.”

“Writing essays would turn into chit-chatting if we had a lot of people with us. It's not effective at all,” said Hermione while sitting on an empty chair in the Potions section. She put her books and bag on the table.

Harry followed right next to her right. “Isn't that what we always did? Doing our tasks together?”

Hermione did not answer with any words. She turned her head right, signaling Harry to look at the same direction.

The dark-haired boy turned his head and saw Ron with Lavender, his new girlfriend or whatever their relationships were, were sitting on the corner of the reading room, right in front of the window. Lavender was busy hugging Ron's arm and kissing the boy's cheek while Ron was ... uncomfortable.

“Hermione.” Harry looked into Hermione's eyes. “Ron doesn't like being there, I can assure you that.”

“Honestly, Harry, whether he feels comfortable or not is practically not my business,” said Hermione firmly. She closed her mouth tight and stood up. Clearly the girl was mad and did not feel that Ron was “practically not my business”.

Harry decided to ignore this “Ron” thing. Finally he followed Hermione circling around the library, looking for books which could be used as references for their essays.

He took and opened a book with brown-colored cover from a bookshelf. “What potion should we write about?”

“Elixir to Induce Euphoria,” answered Hermione without turning her head because she was still busy reading the books's title. Besides, Harry's question did not need her full attention. “I've read the brewing instructions in the book, but we need more informations than just brewing.”

Harry must admit that Hermione was right.

“Although it's obvious,” continued Hermione while giggling. “To induce euphoria, to cause happiness, cheerfulness, blissfullness. The drinker would be in a good mood for a several times.”

“So?” Harry blinked once. “What are you waiting for?”

Hermione, at last, turned her head, expressing an obvious sense of wonder on her face. “What?”

“You've known already, you just have to write down what you know,” said Harry while putting back the book he took earlier.

“References, Harry,” replied Hermione. “We need references. Take that back.”

Harry frowned and took the book back.

Feeling enough with all those books she got—there were three, by the way—Hermione went back to her table and sat there. She took a sheet of parchment and a quill out of her bag, then start writing the title of the essay and her name. Harry? He just followed the girl's movements.

“Elixir to Induce Euphoria ....” Hermione started opening the first book. “Page a hundred ....”

“Should I search this book as well?”

“Oh, of course.” Hermione answered indifferently. “Elixir to Induce Euphoria is a sunshine-yellow potion—oh my God, I know this is right but this description is ridiculous—that induces a sense of inexplicable, irrational happiness upon the drinker. A good potion for depression. The possible side effects of this potion are excessive singing and nose-tweaking.”

Harry blinked his eyes. “The words that I was able to catch are only sunshine and happiness.”

Hermione laughed. “Yeah, it's ridiculous.” She turned the page. “But there's no more explanation here other than the characteristics and brewing instructions.”

“So, what should I write?” asked Harry while lifting his quill.

“Hmm ... I think I'll go with these.” Hermione took her quill and started writing on her pachment. “Elixir to Induce Euphoria is a potion which induces happiness and removes depression upon the drinker. The word “happiness” is an apparent happiness which is inexplicable and irrational.”

Harry scrunched when he looked at Hermione's handwriting. “Why does it become shorter?”

“I'm not done, Harry.”

“Oh, alright.” Harry nodded. “And where's the sunshine?”

Hermione took a thick book which she had not opened yet. “Can. You. Stop. Focusing. On the sunlight?!” asked the girl while slamming the book onto Harry's shoulder a several times. She laughed, a sign for her not-serious anger.

“Okay! Okay!” replied Harry while trying to stop Hermione's slam. People around them started looking at them with an if-you-don't-shut-up-we'll-definitely-do-something look so Harry was starting to worry.

“Don't joke around!” nagged Hermione with a lower voice after she stops slamming on Harry's shoulder. “Focus!”

“What's wrong with having a little fun?” asked Harry, refusing to lose.

“A little fun?” repeated Hermione. “Harry, you've just written your title and name!”

“So? I still need a little fun.”

“Idiot.”

Harry chuckled soundlessly, trying not to disturb the people around him anymore.

“Focus,” said Hermione again with a little laughter in her tone. She lifted her quill again after putting the book, which she used as a weapon against Harry, on the table. “Even though this potion sounds amazing, it's the same as other potions: has side effects. There are excessive singing and nose-tweaking.”

“I definitely won't drink that potion,” said Harry while writing the exact same thing, but simpler, on his parchment.

“Well, no one told you to.”

“There is one person.”

“Who?”

Harry looked down and whispered, “Voldemort.”

Hermione lifted her head. “Honestly, I think he would rather kill you than making you happy even though it's only an apparent happiness with embarassing side-effects.”

Harry blinked. “You got that right.”

“Hey.”

Harry and Hermione spontaneusly turned their heads, opening their eyes and ears to the source of the sound which was not there before.

“May I join you?” asked Ron, still with Lavender on one of his arm. “I haven't done that essay as well.”

“I'm here to accompany my Won-Won,” said Lavender while tighting her hug to Ron's hand.

“What a coincidence.” Hermione closed her books and rolled her parchment. “We were just about to go. You're free to use this table for whatever you like.”

Ron stunned. “But—“

“Come on, Harry,” said Hermione while standing up without glancing at Ron even once. Harry, forcefully, followed the girl after looking at Ron with a clear “sorry” on his face.

Hermione walked fast—too fast—towards the library's door, causing Harry had to run to catch up on her. Luckily, she stopped right in front of the corridor before the main staircase.

“So?” That was the first word Harry was able to say when he did catch Hermione up.

“The Great Hall?” Hermione asked him back. “We could finish our essays there while waiting for lunch to be served.”

“Brilliant,” replied Harry while shrugging. “Come on.”

Hermione shook her head and led their steps. Harry, once again, wondered what was inside the girl's mind. Is it that hard to amuse girls?

Harry went after her. “Hermione, wait!”

“Ugh, that annoying Ronald Weasley,” grumbled Hermione when Harry, for the second time, managed to catch up on her. She showed her parchment to Harry. “I got scracth on my essay and now I have to rewrite it all.”

Harry scrunched. “It's not that disturbing.”

“No, no, this is absolutely disturbing,” replied Hermione while sighing upsetly. “I'll rewrite it when we arrive in the Great Hall.”

“O ... kay?”

Hermione scoffed. “Come on, Harry! You walked like a snail!”

The girl pulled Harry's hand, half forcing the boy to follow her intention to study in the Great Hall.

Studying, or ... avoiding Ron?

.

.

.

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another translated version of my own fanfiction, yay! I'm so happy, hehehe. ///
> 
> I do realize that there's sooo much grammatical error on this one, so I actually hope that you can tell me which part should I fix :”D oh, and by the way, the time setting is in Harry Potter 6 when Ron and Lavender were in a relationship so Harry and Hermione had to spend most of the time together, just the two of them. But since Harmony is my OTP, I love this part, hehe.
> 
> Looking forward for your reviews! :D


End file.
